<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Your Arms To Keep Me Safe by Sparrowlicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950450">Only Your Arms To Keep Me Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious'>Sparrowlicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Fox Hux, Fox shapeshifter Armitage Hux, Huxloween 2020, M/M, Scary Movies, Werewolf Kylo Ren, halfway transformations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo decides he and Hux should watch a movie together since the weather is less than ideal and what's better than curling up together? Hux is less than thrilled about the movie choice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Your Arms To Keep Me Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Huxloween 2020, this one uses Day 2: Scary Movie Night and Day 3: Scared Cuddling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was howling, thunder rolled in the distance, for all intents and purposes it was a dark and stormy night. It was way after Hux’s shift and Kylo’s idea of watching a movie with him was really the only reason the couch was still a couch and not a bed so they could snuggle up properly together instead of having to sit up.</p>
<p>“Here’s the popcorn,” Kylo said as he sat the bowl down at the end table which doubled as Hux’s bedside table. They also had a big bottle of soda even though Hux wasn’t very fond of drinking anything with too much sugar. This once he could indulge Kylo, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to feel alone over here,” Hux said with a sniff while Kylo was still setting things up and in the dark no less. Kylo had told him it would be even better if they watched with most of the lights off. Hux wasn’t even overly fond of horror movies but Kylo had borrowed the DVD from a coworker. At least his dusty DVD player got some use once in a heartfelt eternity. If it were up to Hux they’d watch the same few movies over and over again if they even watched anything at all.</p>
<p>“Alright, here we go,” Kylo said and finally plopped himself on the couch next to Hux, before he even started the movie he put an arm around him. Hux rested his head on Kylo’s shoulder immediately. The thing they had together was still rather fresh and yet Hux felt he could let loose around Kylo and finally relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first it was really just a run-of-the mill horror movie. A couple of protagonists and a monster, nothing special. But then the entire thing changed direction and Hux watched with bated breath as the plot unfolded. Somehow they forgot about the popcorn after eating only half of it, the rest still in the bowl next to them on the couch somewhere, a hazard of getting toppled over with just one wrong move.</p>
<p>A small noise on the staircase had him flinch slightly, his ears changed as if to attempt and investigate what it was against his will. In the back of his head Hux knew it was probably Maz. And even if it wasn’t her, the house was quite old and made noises sometimes, especially in the current weather. Still, his heart was racing, his ears pressed flat against his head.</p>
<p>The wind outside howled a little louder and Kylo put his other arm around him to pull him even closer. The thudding of his own heart sounded so loud in Hux’s ears and yet he could make out that Kylo wasn’t faring any better. A quick look at his face revealed to Hux how focused he was on the movie but his stare was something Hux had only ever seen in dogs before: scared but ready to defend, ready to attack even. He knew that feeling all too well.</p>
<p>Despite all of this neither of them demanded to turn the movie off.</p>
<p>A floor board creaked outside the room, Kylo gasped and held him closer. Hux couldn’t even think of making fun of him, at his lower back his tail started to grow and slip out of his soft pants, he couldn’t keep from half-transforming while this stressed and while around someone he trusted. It was a weird paradox he didn’t want to think about too hard as the wind howled loudly outside. Hux imagined he could feel the building shake. His his tail wrapped itself halfway around both him and Kylo, as if having a fluffy barrier might help fend off the horrors instilled into them through the TV.</p>
<p>An extra bad jumpscare had Hux pull up his feet and huddle up even more against Kylo. The sound of thunder outside their window had him gasp and bury his face against Kylo’s neck.</p>
<p>“I got you,” Kylo whispered into his hair and kissed his head. His arms were tense as he held Hux close. For once he was glad Kylo was so much stronger than him. Usually Hux hated showing weakness in front of anyone, even people he liked but with Kylo he could simply curl up in his arms and feel safe. Still, Hux had to remind himself it was only a movie so he turned his attention back to the TV, even if it was only to figure out the ending.</p>
<p>The plot was almost at the point where the few main characters who were left uncovered the mystery, Hux’s ears flicked slightly as he listened.</p>
<p>A shout escaped him when thunder roared too close above their heads and suddenly the power went out.</p>
<p>“Well, shit,” Kylo said. Thanks to his supernatural senses, Hux could see how spooked Kylo looked in the darkness of the room. There was some movement outside their door, then a knock which had Hux flinch and jump where he sat.</p>
<p>“Boys? I’d need some help putting the fuse back in. It’s in the basement,” Maz said from outside the room.</p>
<p>Hux let out a deep breath, he was about to say something when Kylo answered for him: “I’ll come and help in a second!”</p>
<p>“Really?” Hux whispered. “You don’t know where it is, I should go down.”</p>
<p>His heart was pounding badly even before the words left his mouth, the fantasy of getting attacked by some supernatural force down in the basement entered his mind and wouldn’t let him go. And sure, he was aware how ridiculous it sounded, being a supernatural being himself.</p>
<p>Another bolt of thunder crashed loudly outside and had the both of them flinch.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should come along, then,” Kylo said as he got to his feet. In the dark Hux could see Kylo also lost part of his human form, his eyes reflected in the bit of light they had from a street lamp, his hands were definitely closer to claws and if the fuzz escaping from Kylo’s sleeves was anything to go by he was on his way to a full transformation.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea,” Hux said, if only because going alone sounded like a bad idea but staying up here all by himself was even worse.</p>
<p>When Hux opened the door to Maz, she stood there with a flashlight.</p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t disturb you two lovebirds but I’d like it if the food in our freezer doesn’t go off,” she said. If Maz saw how the both of them were half-transformed she sure didn’t mention it. Hux was glad but he already knew Maz didn’t mind. She had seen him with his ears and tail out a couple of times already even if it didn’t happen in the restaurant in front of other people, and back when Hux had told her about there being a werewolf by the trash cans she hadn’t been surprised either.</p>
<p>She offered them an additional flashlight which Hux took and turned on.</p>
<p>“We’ll take a look,” Hux said as he lighted the way towards the stairs, his own heart still pounded loud in his ears which didn’t seem to want to change back to normal.</p>
<p>“Thank you, boys,” she said and then returned to her own apartment.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hux said with a shaky breath as he approached the stairs. “Let’s go see about that fuse.”</p>
<p>Even though Hux felt like he had taken these stairs thousands of times before, in the dark with only a flashlight and with a storm raging outside things sure looked a lot different. The way the floorboards creaked under his and Kylo’s steps also didn’t help.</p>
<p>“So where’s the basement?” Kylo said behind him and it occurred to Hux he had never shown Kylo this part of the house. Not that he needed to in the past few days Kylo had been living with him. It was just a part of the house where they stored decorations and Maz’s old things. Nothing special.</p>
<p>“Just over here,” Hux said. He offered Kylo his hand which he took and his grip was so firm Hux almost feared Kylo might crush the bones in his hand if he gripped him too hard. He led him over to a door close to the stairs which was usually locked up. Hux passed Kylo the flashlight momentarily as he unlocked the door for them. His nerves were on edge, so much Hux accidentally dropped the keys when thunder growled once again outside the house.</p>
<p>Kylo picked them up for him and put them into his pocket for him. In any other situation he would’ve appreciated Kylo’s touch so much more, right now he was simply thankful as he opened the door but the feeling was fleeting. The dull darkness of the basement had his heart race even though Hux was aware his eyesight was better than that of normal humans. But down here with the decorations for various holidays as well as other stuff everything seemed a lot more eerie with the lights out and during a stormy night. At least he still had Kylo at his side.</p>
<p>“Should I go ahead?” Kylo said, his voice wavered a little. In a way Hux appreciated the offer but unlike Kylo he actually knew where the fuse box was.</p>
<p>“Just… stay close to me,” Hux said. He swallowed hard and took his first steps downstairs. Under his feet the stairs creaked and Hux tried hard and failed not to flinch. He resisted the urge to direct his flashlight anywhere but the stairs in front of him, his imagination already ran wild with interpreting the shadows he saw without his consent. In the corner of his eye he thought he saw something unusual. Hux’s heart raced as he directed the light toward the area. He sighed in relief when he saw their bigger Winter decorations. At least it wasn’t their Halloween decorations. Those where already upstairs in the restaurant.</p>
<p>And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the monster from the movie. Could it really crawl through the shadows? He didn’t try to think about it even though a cold shower ran down his spine when he finally reached the end of the stairs.</p>
<p>“So where is the fuse box?” Kylo said, breaking the silence and causing Hux to flinch badly.</p>
<p>“Just over here,” he said quickly and directed the light towards the area near the stairs. At least it wasn’t very far into the room. Hux looked over to Kylo, the sight of his reflecting eyes suddenly unnerving as he handed him the flashlight. His own eyes probably didn’t look much better.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get to work,” Hux said.</p>
<p>With Kylo holding the light for him Hux’s hands were free as he opened the fuse box. Thankfully the issue was easily remedied and Hux was able to turn the power back on.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Hux said.</p>
<p>“Alright, but why is it still dark down here?” Kylo said, his voice wavered just enough for Hux to hear it.</p>
<p>“Because the switch is up there,” Hux said and took the flashlight back. At least they had some additional light from the open door since it was on in the hallway. They probably had Maz to thank for that. Somehow Hux felt a lot better with the power back on.</p>
<p>They went back upstairs without an incident. When Hux closed the door behind them he put on the lights and sat back down on the couch where Kylo joined him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?” Kylo eventually said. “Because it’s getting late and I thought we might as well go to bed if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Looking him over Hux saw how Kylo’s features still hadn’t returned to be fully human yet. Just like himself, Kylo had to feel rather uneasy. Before he could even say anything a yawn escaped him and Hux didn’t even try to hold it in.</p>
<p>“Might as well sleep. I guess we can watch the end later,” Hux said. Or maybe not at all because after this night he sure wouldn’t mention it to Kylo again.</p>
<p>It was only when they were in bed together, Kylo’s arms tightly around him, that Hux could finally relax and breathe easy. Outside the storm was barely audible anymore and the thunder was only a small rumble in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>